Santana Doesn't Like Cats
by Naya's Unicorn
Summary: It's Brittany's 9th birthday and her parents organised a special surprise present: Lord Tubbington. A story about Brittany about how Brittany got her fondue eating cat With Santana who doesn't want to share her best friend with anyone.
1. Happy Birthday Britt

**This is my first time doing a fanfic and I was excited to do this story I hope you like everybody :) Anywho... Please read and review **

**Summary:**** It's Brittany's 9th birthday and her parents organised a special surprise present: Lord Tubbington. A story about Brittany about how Brittany got her fondue eating cat With Santana who doesn't want to share her best friend with anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee Ryan Murphy does. But I do own all of the DVDs :P.**

Chapter one: Happy Birthday

Brittany was so excited she couldn't close her eyes let alone think about going to sleep. It was going to be her 9th birthday the following day. Her mom and dad had promised her a big surprise present for her.

Every 5 minutes that passed she would look at her Ducky clock that Santana gave her for her last Christmas present. The ducky had one big wing and one little wing that showed her how many number s the time had. She didn't know how to tell the time though but the slo0w ticking of the hands soothed her and helped her count the sheep that let her fall asleep which proved impossible in this case. "San, what's the time now?" Brittany nudged Santana lightly in her back as she slept next to her breathing heavily. "9:30 Britt, go to sleep" Santana groaned at her Brittany only frowned at her response. How could she sleep at a time like this? "I wonder what the surprise is" Brittany sad to a maddening Santana. Santana replied with a grunt. "I hope it's a talking unicorn, I've always wanted one of those. Or maybe a life sized bear, he could be brown and white and super cute." Brittany suggested. Santana rolled over to face Brittany. Santana frowned at Brittany just slightly, "Brittany, of you don't go to sleep now, you will get coal for a present" Santana told her seriously. She never got her and she wasn't but desperate time call for desperate measures. But Brittany just laughed "Silly San you get coal from Santa at Christmas. Brittany smiled but Santana didn't so she had to contain her laughter. "Good night Brittany." Santana said and gave Brittany a kiss on her cheek and closed her eyes. Brittany Squeezed her eyes shut.

For what felt like hours Brittany opened her eye, "San." she whispered. "San," she said again and gently nudged her. "Sany," Santana opened on eye and her brown eye glittered from the streetlight. "What's the time now?" Brittany asked her. Santana looked over to the clock.

"9:45 Britt, please go to sleep," Santana said gently.

Brittany frowned. "Hurry up ducky," she whispered to her clock. "Sing to me San?" Brittany asked her. Santana moaned and took a deep breath in. "oh Baby, Baby how was I supposed to know." Santana started and Brittany closed her eyes smiling. When Santana got to the chorus

Brittany was already fast asleep. Just as Santana closed her eyes Brittany woke her up again but by having her blonde hair sprayed all over her face and Brittany's arms were wrapped around her waist like she was an over sized teddy and Santana only let Brittany ever do that. She then fell asleep.

-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A

THE sun streamed through the large room lighting up the flowery wallpaper in Brittany's room. Santana opened her slowly glaring at the sun, she tried to move away from it but was trapped in Brittany's arms. Santana looked at Brittany's sleeping face and smiled, she looked so little. Santana pulled her hair off her face carefully. "Britt, hey Britt. Wakey wakey" She said to her. She found ironic that the rules had reversed from last night. "Brittany," Santana said louder, Brittany groaned at her and pulled the covers over her head. "Britt, it's morning now." Santana told her and Brittany came back out if her covers smiling.

"G'morning San" Brittany said to her.

"Morning Britt, Happy Birthday" She said to her Brittany hugged her again.

"Thanks San," Brittany smiled again. Santana wondered if she should remind her about the surprise but decided against it calm Brittany was better at this time of morning.

All of a sudden the door banged against the wall and Mr and Mrs Pierce were in the doorway with smiled plastered on their faces. Brittany closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. "Good morning girls." Mrs Pierce said to happy for the morning. "Happy Birthday baby." Mrs Pierce said to Brittany walking over to the girls. Brittany let out a giggle spoiling her act. Santana pulled the blanket up to her eyes. "Here comes the tickle monster" Mr Pierce growled and stomped over. Brittany squirmed before he even came over and Santana laughed. "Rah" he yelled. Brittany squealed as he started to tickle the girls. They laughed so loudly. "OK get dressed were going to get the surprise in one hour." she said and both Brittany's parents walked out of the room. Brittany's smile got wider and at that Santana knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep. "Yay" Brittany screamed clapping her hands. "Come on San, let's go. Brittany said to Santana pulling her hand. "Okay Britt, just don't pull my hand out of my arm." Santana laughed along with Brittany. Santana reluctantly followed her out of bed. Brittany was already running towards the closet and throwing clothes around everywhere. Santana sat at the end of the bed watching her best friend's crazy antics. Slowly she got dressed in an _Elmo _t-shirt and shorts while Brittany wore a short skirt and I heart dance top. "San can you do my hair?" Brittany asked pouting.

"'Course Britt come here." Santana told Brittany, Brittany raced to her and sat at her feet with a brush. Santana gently brushed her long blonde hair into a tight high pony tail. Brittany looked at herself in the mirror. "San, you're really good at making me look pretty." Brittany said honestly to her. "You always look pretty Brittany." Santana told her, Brittany's cheeks went pink. "Girls hurry up." Mrs Pierce yelled from downstairs. Santana brushed her own hair into a messy pony tail and saw Brittany looking at her. "What?" Santana asked her checking herself out in the mirror. "Nothing, let's go." Brittany said grabbing her hand and walked out of her room with Santana in tow.

**Sooo... What'd you think review and tell me. I have already started in the next chapter so if you review will write more, Deal? Thank you so much for reading** **love ya!**


	2. Here's Your Present Britt

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for all of the reviews they really encouraged me to write this chapter I hope this chapter is longer... And I'm glad you guys are liking it and setting alerts. It's awesome.**

**Summary:**** It's Brittany's 9th birthday and her parents organised a special surprise present: Lord Tubbington. A story about Brittany about how Brittany got her fondue eating cat With Santana who doesn't want to share her best friend with anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

Brittany sat down at her usual spot and waited for Santana to take seat next to her but when she just stood there Brittany stared at her growing concerned. "San?" Brittany tried to get her attention Santana looked up at the confused birthday girl. Brittany patted the seat next to her, "yeah sorry Brittany, I was just thinking." Santana told her and that was not a lie she really was trying to remember where she left Brittany's Birthday present, it had taken her hours to pick it out because it had to be perfect for Brittany. Like a light bulb went off in her head Santana quickly remembered where she put it, Santana looked at Brittany who was sidetracked with the shapes of the _Cheerios _cereal bits. "Britt. I'll be back." Santana told her and as she raced passed Mrs Pierce walked in with a box or something with a similar shape wrapped in puppy wrapping paper. "Where's Santana going?" She asked her daughter but Brittany just shrugged in response. And with that Santana huffed into the room with a big smile spread across her face, "what do you have there, darling?" Mr Pierce asked her.

"A present" Santana answered matter-of-factly, Brittany looked at her puzzled. "For you Brittany." Santana continued as she gave Brittany the present to her.

Brittany carefully took of the tape that was roughly taped on to keep every bump down in the wrapping. "Darling, how about you just tear it, otherwise we're going to be here all day." Mr Pierce laughed. Brittany looked and Santana then straight back down to the present again a tore at the paper faster. A bracelet dropped onto the table and Brittany picked it up so carefully. She examined it and the silver heart on the end of it sparkled in the morning sun. "Holy cow Santana it's the prettiest thing I've seen in my life." Brittany squealed and ran over to Santana with arms stretched out and wrapped them around her waist. But dropped her arms and looked down at the bracelet sadly. Santana looked at Brittany "What happened Britt? Is it broked? Coz if it is imma get it fixed no problems." Santana reassured her and Brittany laughed a little. "Can you put it on me please Santana?" Brittany asked putting out her hand and Santana took the bracelet and clipped it on her. "For you? Anything Brit-Brit." Santana told her and Brittany jumped up and down and gave Santana a big hug. Santana hugged her back.

Mr Pierce smiled at what he and his wife just saw and patted Santana on her head. "That's so nice of you to do that Santana. Brittany is very spoilt by you." He told her and Brittany nodded. "Dad got it, I chose it" Santana said honestly and Brittany's parents laughed.

"It's perfect, thank you Sany." Brittany looked over to the other present that was placed in the middle of the table and smiled, "Brittany maybe you can open it after your surprise." Mr Pierce told her. Santana looked at Brittany who looked like she was about to cry. "Ok baby" Mrs Pierce said to Brittany and passed it over to her. Brittany ripped the paper revealing an Easy Bake oven. "Lord Lamington's Easy Bake Oven" it read on the side. Brittany smiled and hugged her parents than jumped up and down with Santana, "Thank you, thank you" Brittany laughed. "OK girls. Better head to the car." Mrs Pierce laughed.

As they pulled up to a car park Brittany jumped up onto the seat and waited until the door was opened by her dad. Santana looked out her own window and smiled at the kids playing in the play ground. A gangly boy was chasing after a boy with a line of hair in the middle of his head. "OK girls lets go." Mr. Pierce said as he opened Brittany's door, Brittany raced out as Santana shuffled across to get out. "Where are we going?" Brittany asked waiting for Santana. "In the mall darling." Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and they ran towards the automatic doors but stopped as soon as they found out that they didn't where to go. "Brittany where going in here." Mrs Pierce told her and Brittany squealed when she saw the pet store. "Brittany, you can get a pet but no snakes, Piranhas, or spiders." Mr Pierce said seriously and Brittany's face went straight. "OK" Brittany said sadly but ran into the store, Santana ran in behind her, Brittany ran straight to the mice while Santana went to look at the birds. Santana waggled at the sleeping budgie, "wake up" Santana told the budgie who paid no attention to her, She slightly shook the cage. It stirred awake but Santana got bored of it very quickly and turned to see Brittany holding up a mouse in her face. Santana screamed and pushed her hands down. "Ew, Brittany. Get that away" Santana growled but Brittany just laughed at her reaction. "I think he's cute" She said stroking the animal gently. "How 'bout a turtle Britt," she said pointing to the turtle which looked like it was slowly trying to get away from the two small, loud girls. "He looks so sad," Brittany told Santana putting the mouse back in the cage. "How about a puppy San?" Brittany said pulling her over to the puppies Santana looked at a golden puppy that was chasing after a white and black spotted puppy who really did not like the other one. Brittany's eyes gazed over to a sleeping kitten, it was a brown and black striped curled into the corner of the pen. Brittany nudged Santana in her side. "Look at the little kitten Sany, it's so cute." Brittany laughed. Santana looked at the cat with no expression on her face. "Ha, it's not little Brittany, he's fat" Santana Laughed at it. Brittany looked at the kitten sadly as he opened his eyes and revealed his big brown eyes.

"How's it going Brit?" Mrs Pierce asked walking up behind the girls. Santana looked at Brittany she looked hurt but was destined to hold the tubby kitten. "Do you want the kitten Brittany? He's cute. Aw and look at his cute little paws honey." Mrs Pierce said to her but when Brittany didn't reply she turned her around and went down to her level. "I don't want it." Brittany lied and looked over to Santana who was looking at her confused.

"Why not?" Mrs Pierce asked her.

"Santana doesn't like cats" Brittany told her mother and looked back at Santana who was about to say something. "Britt it's your choice" Mrs Pierce told her. Brittany turned back at looked at the kitten. "I think you should get him Brittany." Santana told her, and Brittany smiled and turned to her. "You think?" Brittany asked her. Santana nodded and looked at the kitten. Maybe she could learn to like the cat. "Yeah, I want him mom he is really super cute" Brittany said and Mrs Pierce asked the store clerk if she could let Brittany see him.

The woman took out a key and opened the door. Brittany jumped up and down until the kitten was taken out. Brittany stroked the cat's head as it purred, Santana smiled at her best friend falling in love with the fattest kitten. "Yes, yes 100% yes" Brittany laughed. "Pat him Santana, he's so soft." She told Santana but Santana just looked at the cat.

"Hun she'll have all the time in the world to give him a pat." Mrs Pierce told her and Brittany laughed. Mrs Pierce turned to talk to the clerk. Brittany looked at Santana and smiled at her. "Thank you Santana" Brittany said to her Santana hugged her.

"It's your day, you deserve everything you want." Santana laughed, "Let's go see if we can go get a chocolate ice cream each."

**So that was chapter two... tell me what you think. Good or bad I love getting them they really make me want to keep writing. **

**Anyone else gonna watch the Glee movie? I totally am. I'm so excited. But I really wish I was in America.**

**Anywho thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Lord Tubbington, Meet Britt

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long I was caught up with stuff. But anyway thank you so much for the reviews keep em coming I really wanna know what you guys think about the story so far and I think it's really cool all y'all alerting my story :) I hope you like this chapter.**

**P.S this chapter contains Spanish the translations are beside it in italics.**

**Thanks for the comments: ****WerePireGirl,****Veras333,****Gabby,**** and ****Riptide2015**** 3**

**Summary:**** It's Brittany's 9th birthday and her parents organised a special surprise present: Lord Tubbington. A story about Brittany about how Brittany got her fondue eating cat with Santana who doesn't want to share her best friend with anyone.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Glee. But I do own my very own cat, not a big fan of cats :(. **

Chapter Three: Lord Tubbington, Meet Britt

As soon as the kitten was in his little cage Brittany instantly wanted to take him out again always sneakily trying to open the hatch but her mother would catch her every time. "You don't want to loose him before he even gets home do you?" She asked Brittany who huffed and continued to follow her mom and dad. Santana dragged on behind her. Brittany turned to her and walked backwards. Santana smiled at Brittany, "What's up Britt?" Santana asked her keeping an eye out behind Brittany so she wouldn't bump into anything behind her. "Are you happy San?" Brittany asked Santana. Santana nodded at Brittany with Brittany smiling wider in return. "Why, Britt?" Santana asked her. Brittany stopped and Santana kept walking until she reached Brittany. "I just want you to be happy" Brittany said to her and held her hand out for Santana to hold but Santana held onto just her pinkie. Brittany giggled at this action it felt better and more normal. "Let's go Britt." Santana laughed and ran to catch up with Brittany's parents.

When they walked out Santana nudged Brittany and whispered something in her ear. Brittany nodded. "Mom" Brittany said sweetly. "Can we pretty please have an ice cream?" Brittany asked, Santana smiled sweetly back at Mrs Pierce. "But what about your kitty Britt?" She asked her. Brittany rolled her eyes, "He can have some to," she informed her mother who smiled at this statement. "OK baby go play in the playground and I'll go get the ice creams. Hun can you take the cat to the car and wait." Mrs Pierce asked her husband, he was about to decline but saw his daughter's and her friend's smiling faces. "OK" He said and walked slowly to the car while Brittany and Santana ran to the playground and jumped onto a swing each. The two boys from earlier walked up to them. Brittany smiled a wide welcoming smile but Santana frowned at the boys. "What do you want?" Santana asked the taller one.

"Nothing, well actually we were wondering if you wanted to play with us," he said and smiled at Brittany. Santana stopped swinging, "We don't even know you," Santana stated to them. "I'm Noah." The boy with the funny line of hair said. "And this is Finn," he said pointing to the other. Santana scoffed but Brittany looked at Noah. "I'm Brittany and this is my bestest friend Santana" She told them. Noah laughed and looked at Santana but she glared at him and he backed away. "Nice to meet you Brittany," Finn said to her, "and you Santana" Finn said to her. Santana rolled her eyes, "So now you know us, do you wanna play with us?" Noah asked. Brittany jumped off the swing and pulled Santana up from her swing.

"OK, fine but we have to leave soon." She told them folding her arms.

"Why?" Noah asked her

"None of your beeswax" Santana told him, as they were about to go play with the boys Brittany's mom came out of the mall with two chocolate ice creams. Santana turned to the boys "We gotta go now." Santana told them and Brittany grabbed Santana's pinkie.

"We'll see you later?" Finn asked.

"Maybe not," Santana called out over her shoulder at the boys. Brittany smiled at them.

"I hope we do," Brittany whispered to her.

"Why?" Santana asked shocked.

"I like making new friends" She told her truthfully, Santana smiled.

"Hey girls," Mrs Pierce said to them as they each took a chocolate ice cream each.

"Yum, mom this is good thanks," Brittany said liking her ice cream.

"Thanks," Santana said and licked her ice cream again.

"No problem girls. Lets head back home and get ready for the party" Brittany and Santana both jumped up and down. Mrs looked over to the goofy looking boys, "who were those boys you were just talking to?" Mrs Pierce asked smiling.

"Noah and Puck," Brittany told her "they're our new friends." Brittany said and flashed Santana a chocolaty smile. Santana laughed, "Britt, you have ice cream all over your face." Santana told her and Brittany used to free arm to wipe the mess off her face. "Ah, Brittany. Use a napkin. Not your arm." Mrs Pierce told her the girls giggled some more. When Brittany saw the little carrier holding her brand new kitty cat she ran to the car and swung the door open and gave her ice cream to her mother. Brittany shuffled in beside the carrier and opened its door. Brittany I don't think he wants to have sticky fur. Mr Pierce told her as Mrs Pierce got into the car. Santana sat down next to Brittany, who was talking to the cat animatedly, while Santana looked out of the window. "Santana?" Brittany said to her and Santana looked over to her and smiled. "Yeah Britt," She said to her.

"Wanna give him a pat?" Brittany asked her Santana shrugged and patted his head.

"What are you gonna call him?" Santana asked her. Brittany looked at the cat like he was going to say his name then she looked back at Santana. "I'm thinking like something royal sounding" Brittany said pondering and looked to her father. "What do you think dad?" Mr Pierce looked in the mirror at his daughter. "Don't know darling." He said to her and looked at her mom. "How about Lord Cattington?" Her mother suggested, Brittany scrunched her face up. "Nah," Brittany said.

"More like Lord Fatbottom." Santana laughed "Or Lord Tubby" Santana smiled at a frowning Brittany. "Lord Tubbington." Brittany said and cringed at the name but the cat moved his paw and Brittany instantly taking that as a good sign Brittany smiled. "Lord Tubbington" she said again in a posh voice and started playing with him again and Santana looked away again.

"Santana honey your parents called before and they want you to go home first before the party ok?" Mr Pierce told Santana.

"Ok." Santana said to him and Brittany wasn't paying any attention to the conversation and Santana was starting to get annoyed. She was always Britt's number one friend and now she was feeling like her number two. Brittany was stroking the cat on her lap.

When the car pulled up in front of Santana's picture perfect 3 story house Brittany looked up and saw Santana 's house Brittany looked and Santana sadly. "Santana, are you coming back?" Brittany asked her. Santana looked into Brittany's bright blue eyes; I'm always gonna come back Britt." She said and Brittany gave her a hug.

"Can I go with her?" Brittany asked her parents.

"Ok but only 15 minutes okay?" Mrs Pierce said to her, Brittany nodded. Santana and Brittany both ran into the house laughing. "Mama?" Santana called out to her mother.

"*Santana es usted?" *_Santana is that you? _Her grandmother asked.

"*Si abuela" *_Yes grandma_ Santana called back to her as she walked over to Santana and gave her a hug.

"*Como estas?" _*How are you? _ Her grandmother asked.

"Bueno, abuela do you remember Brittany?" Santana asked and her grandmother smiled looking at the small blonde girl. "Si, hello Brittany how are you my darling?" the woman asked Brittany in a strong accent. Brittany giggled and her father walked into the house. "Si" Brittany said looking at Santana and Santana smiled nodding. "Hello Mrs Lopez I'm Brittany's father John." He said and shook her hand.

"Where's mama?" Santana asked her already knowing that her father was at work at the hospital. "Asleeping darling so she asked me to get you ready for the party." She told Santana. Brittany giggled at her English and Mrs Lopez laughed along. "Better English then last time no?" She asked Brittany and she nodded and smiled widely at the old woman.

"Are you wanting a drink of a coffee?" Mrs Lopez asked John but he shook his head and declined. "I'm sorry but we have to go get Brittany's new cat settled and get ready for the party." He told her.

"Cat? What's its name called?" she asked the girls.

"Lord Tubbington." Brittany told her Mrs Lopez laughed.

"Well that's quite a name." Mrs Lopez smiled.

"Brittany we have to get going now so say goodbye." Mr Pierce told Brittany and she hugged Santana. "Bye Sany, thank you for the coolest birthday." She said and fiddled with her bracelet. "And the present, it's beautiful." Santana smiled and kissed her cheek.

"See you later Britt." She said and as the two Pierces left the house Santana turned to her grandmother. "*No me Gustan los gatos Abuela" *_I don't like cats grandma_ Santana told her and Mrs Lopez gave her a tight hug.

As soon as they parked in front of the house Brittany was already holding onto Lord Tubbington getting ready to show him around the house.

"Lord Tubbington this is my house, look its yellow and brown and has got green stuff coming up from the ground onto the wall." Brittany told him and walked out of the car door hold him tightly to her. She slowly walked to the door and shifted the cat to a more comfortable position. The door opened and Brittany walked in with Lord Tubbington "This is inside the house. With lots of cool stuff like seats, tables and photos, I'll show you them later coz your getting heavy." She said struggling to keep him up. She walked up the stairs slowly. "There are 13 stairs exactly and it leads to here." She said to him and put him down on the floor and led him to the bedroom. She watched as he examined the bedroom assessing the area. "This is my room, and more pictures of me" she pointed to the shelves displaying pictures of her and her friends. She looked carefully at a picture of her and Santana sitting on a giant swing smiling. She smiled at the memory and saw Lord Tubbington staring at her bed. Brittany lent down and picked him up and sat down placing him on her laps. "This book here Lord Tubbington, is my diary and no one, not even Santana is allowed to read it and you must also stay away at all times. It holds all of my secrets and stuff that you might find interesting but you can't look." She said hold the diary up to the almost sleeping cat. "Sorry. But you can read any other book in here," she told him looking at all of her 7 books. "You can even help the cricket that reads to me at night, by reading with him" she said smiling. "Lord Tubbington you're my second bestest friend ever." She said hugging him and waking him up.

**So that's chapter 3 'Lord Tubbington, Meet Britt' thanks for reading. xxx**


	4. Let's Party Britt

**A/N: So sorry for the late update. But I've had major writers block. But I hope this one was worth the wait :P. Well here's 'Let's Party Britt.' a.k.a chapter 4. Read and review please and thank you!**

**Summary:**** It's Brittany's 9th birthday and her parents organised a special surprise present: Lord Tubbington. A story about Brittany about how Brittany got her fondue eating cat with Santana who doesn't want to share her best friend with anyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. But own the character Jimmy :) (Introduced in this chapter.)**

**Chapter Four **Let's Party Britt

It's 4:18 and to say that Brittany was just excited would definitely be an understatement it was the second time this week she has been annoyed at her ducky clock she almost was tempted to move the hands like she's seen her dad do, but he said that the time would be wrong and that it would get very confusing for her. Brittany shrugged it off and went to check on Lord Tubbington. When she got to her room she saw him asleep on the chair in the corner. "Hayo Lord Tubbington, you're looking so cute" Brittany smiled at the large cat. "What should I wear it needs to be perfect coz _everyone_ is gonna be there." Brittany walked into her closet and started looking through. "Brittany, baby?" Mrs Pierce called out into her room. "I'm in here mom." Brittany said back to her.

"I got you a dress for you to wear tonight" She told her holding up a dress. It was her dream dress it was bright purple and sleeveless. She jumped up and ran to it. "Thanks mom!"

"No se que ponerme abuleta" _I don't know what to wear grandma. _Santana groaned to her grandmother when her mother came in looking refreshed from a 3 hour sleep. "Hey honey how's it going?" Her mother asked. Santana huffed as sat down on the bed.

"That's ok Santana I can help you now," Her mother told her and opened her daughters chest of drawers and put out some options. "All of my clothes are stupid mama." Santana glared at her rejected clothes. "Santana, your clothes aren't stupid, your papa will be home in an hour or so to take you to Brittany's so you are to be all dressed and ready in least half an hour" she told her still looking through the clothes. Then her phone started to ring and Santana's grandmother pulled Santana into a hug. "Hola?" Her mother said into her. "Hola Leandro, a solo un minuto" _hello Leandro, just a minute. _Her mother said into the mouth piece and looked at her own mother. "Madre, get Santana dressed please" _mother._ She told and walked out of the room talking to fast to Santana's father through the phone to understand. Santana pushed away from her grandmother and picked up a denim skirt that was laying on the floor and a plain pink top that was poking out of her drawers and both items on reluctantly.

Brittany ran over to a sleeping Lord Tubbington and picked him up. "You're gonna have a fun time tonight." She told her cat who was slowly getting used to her constant picking up and getting his talked to continuously not that the cat minded anything was better then being cooped up with other cats.

"Knock, knock." Someone said at the door and Brittany turned around to the doorway. There was her 18 year old cousin Jimmy standing with a smug look on his face and hiding something behind his back. Brittany smiled widely and ran towards him with arms wide open. "Hey B, what you up to?" He asked fixing his baseball cap with the brim on the side of his head instead of in front. "I'm telling Lord Tubbington about my party." Brittany told him and looked at him he was so much taller then her she wondered if Lord Tubbington felt like this when he looked at her. "And is this Lord Tubbington?" He asked her as he leant down to the cat and patted his head. "Aha, we got him today. Santana helped me." Brittany told him and walked to her bed and looked at the thing in Jimmy's hand. It was small and wrapped in pink wrapping paper. "What's that?" Brittany asked him and he smiled looking at it.

"It's a present for someone. It's her birthday today." He told her she looked at expectantly.

"It's my birthday today." She told him and blushed.

"Really?" He asked her and looked at the present again. "Well, this must be for you then." Jimmy told her and her face lit up. He handed the gift over to her and she took it from him. "Thanks Jimmy." She said and gave him a hug. Brittany opened up the wrapping paper revealing a little replica figurine of his motocross bike. "Wow Jimmy it's so cool." Brittany smiled and gave him another hug.

Her ducky clock finally told her that it was 5 and her guests were going to be arriving. Jimmy was already downstairs with Brittany's aunt and uncle he had left her to get ready but she was distracted with the miniature motocross bike and chasing after Lord Tubbington with it. "Brittany, some of your guests are here." Hey mother called out to her.

"Vrrrooommm," she said and ran out of the room and ran into a small brunette girl.

"Oh hey Britt, Happy Birthday" Chloe said to her quirky friend and she was not surprised to find her making odd noises. "Hiya Chloe." Brittany smiled and gave her a hug.

"Um, where's your toilet." She asked her. Brittany smiled.

"In the bathroom," she told her and started to walk away to see her other friends. Chloe grabbed her arm. "Um, no. What way do I go to get to the bathroom?" She said laughing awkwardly. "Well, it's right around the corner, that way." She said pointing to the bathroom.

Brittany ran down the stairs and saw Eliot. She met him in the beginning of year he had moved to Ohio from California. "Hello Eliot" she said shyly, she didn't know him to well so she still felt nervous around him. "Ah, hi Britt, Happy Birthday" he said to her. "Your present is on the table." he said and blushed nervously. She looked around the room for the rest of her friends but mainly looking for Santana. Jimmy was standing over near the food with his mother: Brittany's Aunt trying get him to take off his hat but he kept ducking. Mrs. Pierce walked over to Brittany. "Honey? Do you want to watch a movie with the friends that are here already and wait for the rest to arrive?" Brittany smiled at the suggestion and walked into the lounge and saw Eliot and Chloe sitting together on the couch awkwardly and her other friend Tyler-James was sitting closest to the TV. Brittany walked over and said hi to him and sat down on the floor. Cinderella was playing on the TV Brittany laughed at the little mouse.

Brittany was too caught up with the movie to notice that her best friend walked in to find her. Santana spotted her sitting in between two boys from their school. Santana walked over and sneakily slid in between Brittany and Tyler-James.

Brittany looked over to the girl who sat down next to her. When she saw it was Santana she squealed and gave her a hug, the squeal interrupted the rest of the people. "Hey San" Brittany said to her. "Hey Britt" Santana said giving Brittany a hug back.

When all of Brittany's friends arrived no one was watching the movie any longer. They were all talking and playing games. Santana and Brittany were talking about their teachers when Lord Tubbington strolled slowly into the room and Brittany lent over Santana to pick up her cat and everyone crowded around him apart from Santana and another one of Brittany's friend who was leaning over a Nintendo and was playing what looked like a pretty intense game. Santana rolled her eyes and watched a tall blonde boy with a funny cap on walk towards them. "Hey kids, do you wanna play some games?" Santana scoffed at how the boy treated them like 5 year olds. Brittany jumped up and encouraged everyone to follow her Santana laughed jumped up with her and grabbed her hand and they went to the dining room. Brittany looked at all of the presents on the table with delight and excitement.

Eliot sat on the right of Brittany and Santana sat on her left. Brittany smiled at everyone. "Open mine first Brittany" Tyler-James said passing his present to her she smiled at him and gently tore at the tape that stuck the wrapping down. Brittany revealed a _magic_ _8 ball _in a box Brittany shook it hard over and over. "Thank you." She said to him and Chloe, Chloe handed her present over to Brittany and she opened the wrapping paper and sparkly unicorn and starry stickers fell onto the table and Brittany squealed and giggled and she looked at a cube with colorful squares. "What does it do?" She asked Santana quietly.

"You twist it round to make all the colors match up with each other" Chloe told her and Brittany smiled and put it down still confused with what it did.

The guests left after a full 4 hours of screaming, laughing and playing countless amounts of games. All of them were officially worn out and Brittany's parents were probably the most tired of them all. Santana and Brittany wouldn't leave each others sides, even when they were playing hide and seek. All of Brittany's friends knew they weren't going to get a chance to hang around her with out Santana. The only time they were apart though was when Brittany was distracted by Lord Tubbington. Santana went off to talk to the others.

**Thanks for reading guys. I don't really know about ****this chapter :/. A bit of an abrupt ending but I jus felt bad about not getting this out soon enough. Any suggestions for the next chapters a very appreciated. Read and review :) **


End file.
